Forsaken
by The Sixth Degree
Summary: Fairly AU. Sakura gets a surprise vistor in the dead of night. Songfic to Dream Theater's "Forsken", but yuri style. Not-quite-explicit yuri, rated M for safety.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura, Temari, or Forsaken  
**

**Authours note: Post-timeskip, but Sakura doesn't personally know Temari**

As night fell over the village of Konohagakure, Sakura was preparing herself for bed.

Running a brush through her wet, tangled pink hair, Sakura stripped off her red tank top, medic's apron and black shorts before sliding into the shower. After 10 minutes of enjoying the hot water, she stepped out and pulled on a pale pink nightgown over her underwear. Yawning, Sakura settled on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

After two hours, Sakura was dreaming away. However, something just outside her consciousness was irritating her; it was like a dark cloud on the horizon that signaled an approaching storm. Then, she felt a chill split the air.

Opening her eyes sleepily and shivering slightly, Sakura blinked a few times before she realized with a thrill of shock that someone was standing in her doorway.

Sakura reached for the lamp on her bedside table and snapped it on. The shadowy figure recoiled slightly, then stepped into the glow. Now Sakura could see that it was a girl, probably a bit older than she was. She had dirty blonde hair that was pulled into four ponytails; two on top of her head, two at the base of her neck. Her coal black eyes wee glittering in the light cast by the lamp, and Sakura admitted that the girl wasn't unattractive. She was wearing a long black robe, but what struck Sakura was how pale her skin was; almost the colour of paper or snow.

Sakura's first instinct was to ask what she was doing in her home, or even to just scream, but the longer she stared into the girls dark eyes, the less panic she felt, something in her face mesmerized Sakura.

Suddenly, Sakura realized that the mysterious woman's face was leaning close to her. The pinkette's green eyes widened, but no sound came out of her mouth and she didn't move.

Finally, after a few seconds that felt like an eternity, the blonde planted her lips onto Sakura's.

Sakura's eyes closed and she groaned slightly. The other girl's left hand had found its way to the small of her back, her right hand tangling through Sakura's pink hair.

_What am I doing!? _Sakura thought frantically. However, she made no move to disconnect; the presence of the strange girl seemed to shut down whatever part of Sakura's brain that sent her thoughts to her body.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, the blonde leaned past Sakura's head and gently nit her neck. Sakura gasped as her mysterious intruder put her mouth next to the pinkette's ear and whispered "You renew my life. Thank you" Then Sakura felt her pull away.

Her green orbs flew open. "Wait!" she said, just a bit too loudly.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" a tired voice sounded through her wall.

Sakura stared around her empty room for a few seconds before replying. "Yes Ino, I'm fine" she reassured her roommate in a flat tone, and within a few seconds she could her snoring from behind the wall. Sakura laid down on her bed and tried to imitate her best friend; however, sleep eluded her as questions ran through her head.

_Who was that? What did I just do? Will… she be back?_

* * *

The next night, Sakura was sitting upright in her bed, watching the door as she tried to silence the feelings of fear and guilt within her.

_This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this…_

However, she easily blocked these thoughts as she faithfully waited, all of her senses alert for any indication of her secret love's arrival.

Suddenly, she felt a piercing sting on the back of her neck. Swinging around, she saw a familiar, blonde, pale-faced figure, her lips stained with crimson liquid. Feeling the back of her neck, Sakura discovered two pinpricks in her flesh.

_My blood_ Sakura realized, as if in a daze. However, she didn't move away from the woman. Instead, she began to rise from her bed.

Quick as a striking snake, the blonde girl pushed Sakura back down and gently pinned her down by lying on top of her. Twisting her body, she began licking the deep red fluid that had seeped over Sakura's neck.

Just then, the girl slid her hand underneath Sakura's nightgown.

Sakura stiffened and moaned as she felt the girl's small, smooth hand slide between her legs. "Wait" she panted, speaking between gasps. "I… I have to know your name" The blonde considered this with a tilt of her ponytailed head, then bent over and whispered huskily in Sakura's ear. "Temari of the sands"

Sakura's eyes widened fractionally as slight recognition hit her- Temari was the sister of the Kazekage, Gaara- but her train of thought was soon derailed.

In one fluid motion, as if she did this kind of thing every night, Temari had removed Sakura's nightgown completely, leaving the now-blushing kunoichi wearing nothing but a bra and panties. And the way tings were going, those wouldn't last long.

An hour later, Sakura and Temari were lying naked under Sakura's blanket, panting. Sakura's head was resting on Temari's shoulder, her arm draped across the Sand nin's chest.

Turning slightly, Temari softly brushed her lips against Sakura's. "You're mine now. Give yourself up to me" Sakura simply nodded and began brushing her fingertips along Temari's shoulder blades, not really registering that the blood dripping from the corners of her new lover's mouth was her own.

* * *

_Forsaken_

_I have come for you tonight_

_Awaken_

_Look in my eyes _

_And take my hand_

_Forsaken_

_Fly away with me tonight_

_Awaken_

_Renew my life_

_Now you are mine_

_Give yourself up to me_

* * *

**Well, my first oneshot. What did you think?**

**For those of you looking for hardcore pay-per-view yuri, that'll have to wait for my next one shot. Also, if you're interested in yuri, check out my other fic Akatsuki's Angel (Saku/Konan)**

**Please review! **


End file.
